iPretend
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: We all know Sam has a twin sister, but what if Melanie never went on a date with Freddie? What if it was Sam instead, pretending to be Melanie? Set during iTwins. Seddie one-shot.


**Another Seddie story! Half of this story has been on my computer for ages, but I never finished it until now. Just a small clarification: the sentences/words in italics that are _not_ spoken are Sam's deeper thoughts. Think of them as the things she would never say or think out loud ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned iCary, there would be waaaay more Seddie.**

**Summary: We all know Sam has a twin sister, but what if Melanie never went on a date with Freddie? What if it was Sam instead, pretending to be Melanie? Set during iTwins. Seddie one-shot.**

_

* * *

_

_Riiing! Riiing! _My phone. What now? I'm trying to get back to detention, before Miss Briggs discovers I wasn't puking, but ditching. Why does she care, anyway? It's not like _she_ doesn't ditch detention as well. Teachers making out, yuck.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Melanie. You won't believe this."

Melanie? What does _she_ want? "Can't it wait? I'm trying to be a goody two shoes here, like you."

She sighs impatiently. "No, it can't wait! That cute friend of yours, Freddie, just asked me out!"

Silence.

"Sam, are you there?"

"Right… Yeah, yeah I'm here. Did you just say that Freddie asked you out?" This can't be happening. No. No! Why on earth would Freddie, nerdish, gullible Freddork, ask out my twin sister? _Because she's perfect, obviously_.

"Yes, he did! So I'll be meeting him Saturday night…"

Wait. She said yes? _She can't do this to me._ By now I've come to a full stop, I'm not even trying to get back to school anymore. I merely stand here, on the sidewalk, trying to convert all this new information.

"Melanie? Stop. Why would you _want_ to go out with Freddie? He's a nerd!"

"No, he's not. He's cute."

"No he isn't, he's a nerd, an idiot, a-," I start, but she cuts me off.

"You like him, don't you?" Sometimes I really hate having a twin sister.

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you do. That's so sweet!" She coos, like I'm a little baby taking it's first steps.

"Honestly, when I see you tonight, you'll be sorry for even _thinking_-,"

"Sam. Please. I'm not an idiot, and neither are you. Just admit it already!" _Never_.

"No!"

"Fine. Just hear me out, okay? What if you go in my place instead?"

Me, going in her place? Me, going on a date with Freddie instead? _Oh my…_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Freddie still thinks you're just messing with him. Why not _really_ mess with him by pretending you're me? It probably wont be that hard," she laughs.

She's brilliant. She's evil. She's definitely my twin sister. I feel a smile creep up my face.

"That could work."

"It _will_ work."

"I'll see you tonight, then we'll discuss the plan." Oh Freddie, you're in for a big surprise.

"Okay, bye!"

I snap my phone shut. _Thank God I didn't tell her I've been wanting to go out with Freddie for ages._

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" She can't think I'll actually wear this, she can't.

"Come on, Sam! It looks really cute on you!" she says, whilst attempting to stop me from ripping the damn thing over my head again. _The damn thing_ consists of a dress, a _frilly_ red dress I might add.

"I've told you before, I don't do 'cute'!"

"Well, since you're me, you do now."

There's no contradicting her. "Fine," I huff.

Melanie smiles as she continues her work. She hangs a necklace around my neck, thrusts some kind of stockings in my hands that I put on and lends me her favourite shoes. I don't pay attention much. Then she pulls my hair into a high ponytail.

"Is that ponytail really necessary?" I ask. I don't like my hair tied up, it makes me feel restricted.

"Yes, it is. Do you want to be convincing or not? Now, turn around."

I turn around to face the tall mirror in the corner of Melanie's room. I gasp. Is that _me_?

"You like?" she smirks. _I love_.

I shrug. "Sure, I guess." Somehow, I don't really sound that indifferent.

* * *

Saturday, 20:36

From: Sam

To: Melanie

_He's wearing stripes, I hate stripes! Remind me why I've agreed to this?_

Freddie walks over, empty cups in hand.

"Got thirsty on the way here?" I ask, smiling at his goofiness. _He's adorable_.

"Sorta." Alrighty then.

"So," he says, _"Melanie_, you look pretty hot tonight." _He thinks I'm hot_. Just pretend you're Melanie.

"Thanks," I smile, "I love your shirt!" No, I don't. I really don't. _But on you it doesn't look that bad_.

"No, you don't! Carly said you hate stripes." Oh no. Does he notice?

"Sam hates stripes." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "How long are you gonna keep this up?" He shoves my arm. "Just admit that you're Sam and we can leave." _Not going to happen, Fredwina_.

"I would, ow, but I'm not Sam." I try to convince him, rubbing my arm. It didn't hurt. He looks as if he's just come up with a plan.

"Okay," he says, while scooting over to me, "if you're not Sam, I guess you wouldn't mind if I held you hand." He takes my hand into his. _His hands are soft, and warm_.

I chuckle. "_I_ don't mind at all." _I don't mind at all_.

He looks confused. "I think you're really cute," I clarify. _I mean it_.

"How can you say that without vomiting?"

"What?" I try to look shocked. Behind us, a slow song starts. Freddie looks over his shoulder, obviously struck by another idea.

"Alright," he says, "if you're not Sam, I suppose you wouldn't mind dancing? With _me_?" he adds.

"I'd love to." _I'd love to_.

I stand up. He looks up at me. "This is a slow dance, you know."

"I know."

"We have to dance together, pressed against each other…" _I know_.

"Yeah, let's go." I say impatiently, Melanie's speciality.

A grab his hand and lead him towards the dance floor, where we sway to the music. Rather forcefully, I pull him closer and put my hands behind his neck. _Be as close as possible…_

"I can't believe you're doing this," he says.

"Why? I like you."

"You hate me, you always have." _No, I don't_. Is it me, or does he sound a little sad?

"Maybe Sam hates you…"

"You _are_ Sam!" Time to get messy.

"Really? Would Sam do _this_?" I ask, and I press my lips against his. _Finally_. For the first second or so, he's completely motionless. Then, he starts to respond. Just as he does, I pull back. _He can't know it's me_. He's shocked beyond belief, his mouth is hanging open and he looks at me like I just turned into a frog.

"You _swore_ we'd never do that again!" _I crossed my fingers behind my back_.

"_I _didn't swear anything," I say, and I try to kiss him again. _I'm addicted_.

He backs off and tries to run away. I follow him while calling his name, but it's no use. He's out of the door by the time these stupid heels get me to the exit.

_Luckily, he'll never know it was me_.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Reviews are very welcome. **


End file.
